Marvel's Iron Man 3 (Earth-113599)
Marvel's Iron Man 3 is a 2013 live-action superhero film produced by Touchstone Pictures and Marvel Studios respectively. It is the follow up to the successful Iron Man franchise and the smash hit team up film The Avengers. It is the ninth film in the Marvel Cinematic Universe and was released on May 3rd 2013 in theaters worldwide. Production It was announced in 2010 after the profitable success of Iron Man 2 that there would be a third film to finish the trilogy, it was also confirmed by Marvel Studios that Jon Favreau was signed on to direct it. In the autumn 2010 comic con Iron Man 3 was given a release date of May 2013, with all of the cast confirmed to be reprising their roles from the previous two films. Jon Favreau revealed that this film would be having The Mandarin was the main villain, and be exploring the Ten Rings group from the first movie in greater depth. Some controversy arose from this announcement saying how The Mandarin was an offensive caricature and how centering an Iron Man film around him might not allow it to be approved for airing in China. Kevin Feige and Jon Favreau claimed they also agreed with these criticisms of the character and that they would giving him a "Politically Correct re-imagining" to fit with modern audiences and tolerant ideas. Favreau also revealed in interviews they discussed potentially using Guardsman or Titanium as the main villains instead, but he strongly refused. Saying how he didn't want Iron Man to fight another dark parallel again, and this time focus more on attempting to combat the superhero trope of villains having the same powers as the hero. In 2011 Ben Kingsley was announced to be cast as The Mandarin, and that Sam Rockwell would be reprising his role as Justin Hammer. James Earl Jones was also added to the cast with an unspecified role. Jon Favreau confirmed at the 2012 Comic Con that the movie would be based on the The Dragon Seed Saga and Enter the Mandarin, two of his personal favorite stories involving the character, he also revealed Jones would be voicing fan-favorite villain Fin Fang Foom. In addition he also confirmed there would be tie ins to the greater MCU and The Avengers. In addition to Jeremy Renner joining the cast as well, returning as Hawkeye to help Iron Man fights the Ten Rings. Borrowing elements from the Tales of Suspense series where he appeared alongside Iron Man in the comics. It was also announced that Rebecca Hall would also be joining the cast along with William Sadler and Miguel Ferrer. It was asked frequently if Mickey Rourke would be reprising his role as Crimson Dynamo for the movie, he confirmed via Twitter, that he was not. Filming began in mid to late 2012 and the film was successfully release May 3rd 2013. Cast *Robert Downey Jr. as Anthony "Tony" Stark/Iron Man *Ben Kingsley as The Mandarin *James Earl Jones as Fin Fang Foom (Voice) *Don Cheadle as James "Rhodey" Rhodes/War-Machine *Gwyneth Paltrow as Virginia "Pepper" Potts *Paul Bettany as J.A.R.V.I.S. *Jon Favreau as Harold "Happy" Hogan *Sam Rockwell as Justin Hammer *Scoot McNairy as Jackson Norriss *Leslie Bibb as Christine Everhart *Jeremy Renner as Clinton "Clint" Barton/Hawkeye *Rebecca Hall as Bethany Cabe *Dale Dickey as Harley Keener *William Sadler as President Matthew Ellis *Miguel Ferrer as Vice President Paul Rodriguez *Wang Xuegi as Yao Wu Plot Category:Earth-113599 Category:Earth-113599 Films